From Boy to Girl
by rayariyaz70
Summary: 500


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the destinations in Hiro Mashima's world

**Chapter One: ****From Bad to Worse**

Natsu was feeling very gloomy. He was having a bad day. He ruined Happy's attempt to ask Carla on a date, made Lucy get annoyed and get kicked out of her apartment because he read her half-finished novel and saw her while she was showering. That was a bad thing. Both of his best friends weren't talking to him. Even worse, he had gotten into five fights with Gray, usually ending up with Erza clonking their heads together.

So he thought he would go on a mission by himself. Just this once. He'd never gone on a solo mission before and knew his friends would be worried if they found out he did...Gray and Erza weren't going on a job today. But he didn't want to talk to the stupid ice moron. And Erza was eating her favourite strawberry cake. He'd rather fight the whole Oracion Seis and two more guilds than approach her at that moment.

In the end, he chose a job and told Mira about it and slipped quietly out of the guild without anyone being noticed. He was very attention-seeking, he had to admit, but when he wanted to be alone, he could be quiet.

It didn't take long for Natsu's friends to figure out his disappearance.

"Hey Mira did you see where Natsu went?" Erza asked now having finished her cake.

"He went on a solo mission." Mira informed her.

"That's weird. Natsu never goes on a job by himself." Lucy said, forgetting that she had been planning to ignore the fire dragon slayer until he promised to never come to her house.

"Why would he do that?" Gray said clenching his fists.

"I don't know." Mira began to feel worried herself.

_I hate trains and all types of transportation. The world would be such a better place without these damn moving things. Well at least I have the job to take my mind off it. It should be easy. All I have to do is go to the forest the client said and track them down. Easy as pie. _Natsu thought as he emptied the contents of his stomach into a bucket for the umpteenth time.

"Kengo!"

"Yes Master?" said the man with his back facing the first person.

"Is it done yet?"

"Almost," Kengo replied. "Yuri, give me that frothy bottle."

"Its called 'the final touch', idiot." was the reply.

"Whatever it is, just give it to me!"

The liquid in the flask bubbled as a few drops of the 'final touch' were added. It turned green and then red. The master came elbowing people out of the way, admiring the fiery water.

"Perfect... good job you two."

"Who is the wizard, master?" said Yuri.

"Natsu Dragneel."

As Natsu entered the Greene Forest, he noticed a very old and dirty hut. It must be the Guild's hideout. He guessed it could only be a few number compared to what he was used to. Still, it was worth it then sulking around pondering in his Happy and Lucy's anger and contempt.

There was a _smash _as he took off at a run and broke the door down. That was easy. Fighting them will be easier though.

"Who are you?" yelled a man.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail who is going to kick your butt(s)!" Natsu shouted charging forward with flamed fists.

Whoops. That was way too much information. But he didn't care anyway. These men were going to prison before they could put Fairy Tail in danger.

"Who the heck are you?!" he cried incredously as the man fighting him easily dodged his attacks. Natsu panted a little. He had to go easy or he would pass out soon. These guys were stronger than they looked.

"My name is Masato and I am going to kill you before you can hit another punch on me...hey did you just say Natsu Dragneel? Then that must mean you're the one the master wants."

"What?" Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"Get him boys." was the last thing he heard and then he felt a lot of pain and everything went completely black.

Natsu woke up feeling very strange and confused.

"So finally decided to wake up sleeping beauty?" said a voice that chilled him to the bone.

"Sleeping beauty?" Natsu yelped, blushing. "Wait why do I sound like a girl?" he turned her head in the direction of the voice. There was no mistaking the smirk in the man's voice.

"Yes... you do look rather..good."

Natsu flushed and wrapped his free hands around his woman's breasts, which had to be bigger than even Lucy's. Now he was regretting peeking at her in the shower. His hair had lengthened and came down shoulders, tied into pigtails. Even worse was the maid outfit.

"Who are you?"

"You talk too much, kiddo." the voice complained. "but I s'pose I should be the one to show some courtesy, I am older. One: my name is Armando, I am the master of this guild. Two: You have been changed into a girl with my potion which is a permanent one I have whipped. Three: You are in the maid clothes because I think they look good on you. Any more?"

Natsu's mind was spinning. A permanent girl? This couldn't be happening. What was going to become of him? Would the guild prepare a search party if he...or she didn't come back?

"Wait!" she called out as the door opened. The man ignored her and left.

**Chapter Two: Natsumi**

"Its been weeks since flame brain went on that worthless job. I wish I went after him." Gray said in Fairy Tail.

"I wish I had kicked him out," Lucy sighed. "I never knew it would be the last time I saw him."

"And I wish I hadn't said all those mean things to him!" wailed Happy. "Poor Natsu! All alone, without me to help him!"

"Gray, are you gay?" Cana teased with a smile.

He turned scarlet. "What are you suggesting woman?!"

Then someone knocked loudly and everyone stopped to stare as a small girl with shoulder length strawberry pink hair and big boobs wearing a blue dress entered.

"Um...hi I'd like to join Fairy Tail please." she said in a timid voice that suggested she was very uncomfortable of everyone staring at her.

Makarov eyed her closely.

"I am Makarov, the master of the guild. Mira can you please bring the stamp?"

"Here it is." said Mirajane as she brought it over. "So where would you like it?"

The girl stuck her hand out.

"Okay, done."

"So, what's your name?" Cana asked.

"Nat..." the girl began but trailed off.

"Natsu?" Lucy and Gray said together.

"No, just Natsumi. Sorry."

_To be continued..._


End file.
